Knitted mesh fabrics often have an inherently high elongation characteristic due to the nature of the loop construction in the fabric and the open mesh, or pores, in the fabric design. For example, some conventional mesh fabrics having a two-bar mesh construction can have an elongation of about 64 percent with five lbs. of pulling force. Such high degrees of elongation can cause the mesh fabric to elongate, or stretch in a longitudinal fashion, further than desired. For example, when a high-elongation mesh is used to contain and hold an object adjacent or near a desired location, the weight of the object can cause the mesh to elongate to the point that the object is no longer adjacent or near the desired location.
Various approaches to decreasing elongation in mesh fabrics have been attempted. In some conventional approaches, elongation capability in a particular mesh design may be reduced by modifying the mesh design itself, for example, by decreasing the size of the mesh openings. In other conventional approaches, the elongation capability of a mesh fabric may be decreased by knitting the fabric with yarns having less elasticity. Such approaches can have disadvantages. For example, decreasing the size of the mesh openings may alter the usefulness of the fabric for its intended purpose, which may require having larger, more breathable mesh openings. Knitting mesh fabrics with yarns having less elasticity may decrease the size of the mesh openings, and may otherwise undesirably change the performance characteristics of the fabric. In addition, using more, larger, and/or less elastic yarns in a knitted mesh fabric can add undesired density to the fabric, as well as increased construction costs.
Thus there is a need for a mesh fabric having a reduced elongation characteristic that preserves the integrity of openings in the mesh design and the performance characteristics of the mesh fabric.